


i think i love time the most when i'm with you

by evenbec



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, pre-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbec/pseuds/evenbec
Summary: Even brings it up for the first time in February. It’s an offhanded comment, and Isak isn’t sure if he’s supposed to laugh and roll his eyes or take Even seriously.“Baby, imagine if we woke up like this every morning, and I got to smell your morning breath every day.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since like 11:00 this morning. The new clip literally ended me and thinking about them moving in together left me feelings things. We don't really know if they're moving back to Even's house or to a whole new apartment, so I took creative liberty. Highkey, some of it's unrealistic, but it's cute so it really doesn't matter. I got like 30 minutes of sleep last night so if there's any mistakes that's 100% why. Also, I like barely looked over this. Also, the tense like changes in the middle so ignore that. 
> 
> Title from The Sound of Reverie by The Maine

Even brings it up for the first time in February. It’s an offhanded comment, and Isak isn’t sure if he’s supposed to laugh and rolls his eyes, or take Even seriously. Isak’s stomach doesn’t know whether to drop to the floor or explode with butterflies. “Baby, imagine if we woke up like this every morning, and I got to smell your morning breath every day.” He’s not sure if it’s just another moment of playful banter or a serious offer, so he brushes it off.

 

Even, on the other hand, was quite serious. He knew it was wishful thinking, and that Isak was so comfortable in the bubble he’d created for himself at the kollektiv. Isak wasn’t going to move in with him when they’d only been dating for a few months. _You’re in high school, Even. He still has a year left at Nissen after this year. What are you thinking?_ It was an absurd idea. How would they even pay for it? A single apartment in Oslo was so expensive. They were so young, and he knew that. _Why do I want it so much then? Nothing has ever felt this important in my entire life._ Even had meant what he said in that kitchen back in November. He hadn’t quite ever felt anything like the love he had for Isak. It was so overwhelming and all-consuming that sometimes he felt like he was drowning.

 

The thing is, is that Isak wouldn’t mind moving into a new place with Even. He’s so young, but he’s experienced things most seventeen year olds haven’t. The thought of living with someone he loves more than life itself brings the biggest smile to his face. Even hasn’t brought it up again, but he wants him to. He wants to lay on this bed in his room with Even and daydream about buying a new bed for their own bedroom. He wants to talk about what color the curtains should be and what the pillows on their bed will look like. Isak wants to have an argument with him in the middle of IKEA over what type of plates they should buy. If Even asked him again, he thinks he’d say yes.

 

 

*

 

When Even’s mom meet Isak in December, she practically adopted him. “Have a good night, Baby! Tell Isak I said hello.” Other times it’s, “Even, take Isak these leftovers and make sure he eats them. I worry that he doesn’t ever get a good meal living in that kollektiv.” Nothing warms Even’s heart more than his mom looking out and caring about his boyfriend. For so long, Isak never had anyone do that for him. Knowing that his mom sees and knows Isak so well fills him with warmth.

 

Even sits her down one afternoon at home and spills his thoughts on moving and living alone with Isak. She isn’t shocked. Even knows his parents would have real concerns about him living alone with Isak. There are meds and a sleeping schedule to stick to, and Even knows a move like this would throw all of that up in limbo for a while. “Baby, you’re twenty now. We can’t really stop you from doing anything. I do think you both are young, but you spend most nights at Isak’s anyway.”

 

“Mamma, what if he thinks it’s like weird I’m asking, and he totally freaks?” Even interjects. “Everything just makes sense when we’re together."

 

As he continued to speak, she softened at the realization of how insecure he was about the situation. Underneath his confident exterior, his mom knew Even Bech Næsheim and insecurity went hand in hand. So, she reassured him. She walked to where he was sitting on the couch, and wrapped her arms around him. “He loves you. He’s not going to judge you for something as simple as this. I think you should ask him. You might be shocked to hear this, but I think you’re overthinking it.”

 

Overthinking. And okay, that’s fair. Even isn’t a stranger to overthinking.

 

 

*

 

It’s the last week of February, and Isak and Even are communicating. When Isak received a text from Even saying they needed to talk, he filled with dread. They were sitting inside Kaffebrenneriet sipping on hot chocolate when Even finally opened up.

 

“There’s really no easy way to say this.” Isak’s brows furrow. _What the fuck! Is he about to break up with me? I know the birthday present I got him was really shitty, but I figured he’d be over it by now._

 

“Like, if you think this is weird I’m going to want the ground to swallow me whole, but I’m just going to say it and get it out there. I’ve been thinking for a really long time about something. I love you, Baby, and we spend so much time together anyway.” Isak noticed Even’s nervousness and hesitation. He reached out and grabbed his hand to soothe him.

 

“Let’s get our own place. Let’s move in together. I know we’re young, but I really-”

 

Isak dropped Even’s hand, stood, and fell into Even’s lap in the middle of the crowded coffee shop and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Even laughed loudly, and they kissed until a lady in the corner of the coffee shop gave them a disapproving look. They ran home, and Even couldn’t believe he gets to love someone like Isak Valtersen.

 

Laying on Isak’s bed, they discuss paint schemes and bedroom sets and dream about their new life together.

 

 

*

 

When they tell Eskild, he cries. “Is it something I did? Whatever I did, let me fix it. I just got you to accept yourself, Isak! I’m not done advising you and being your guru. I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here with the straights!” Even patted him on the back, and Isak stood dumbfounded. Eskild looked genuinely distraught. Isak sat down and hugged him.

 

“This is payback for all the times you walked in on me and Even fucking.”

 

“Oh my god, Isak? How are you only seventeen and moving in with your boyfriend? You’re going to get to have sex as loud as you want. This isn’t fair! You’re a baby gay, and I taught you everything you know!”

 

Isak and Even laughed in a sync; however, Eskild stood between them unmoving. Isak told Eskild that he would be welcome to visit them at any time, but it still didn’t help. He was leaving.

 

Eskild didn’t talk to them for an entire week.

 

Sometimes, Isak forgets people care about him so deeply now.

 

 

*

 

Once they found an apartment, they began planning. Easter Break was soon, and if they hurried, the apartment could be ready by then. Moving wasn’t going to be an easy task, and Isak knew he needed the help of his friends. Isak was skeptical though. He was unsure if could handle Magnus finding out they were moving in together. First off, Magnus wouldn’t shut up about it if he knew. Second off, he’s 100% sure he couldn’t handle Magnus talking about sex with Vilde while he’s trying to pick out a shower curtain at Ikea.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask them,” Even suggested one night while they were laying in bed. And Even is one to talk Isak thinks. Even would give Magnus advice on anything if he asked. He’d stand in the middle of the kitchen supplies section and give Magnus advice on anal if he asked.

 

“Can’t we just like, go to IKEA by ourselves and be a grumpy couple for an entire day and write down everything we need and then go back with them to get everything? I want to go on a cute Ikea date and maybe kiss some, and argue with you all day.”

 

Even smiled widely and leaned over to kiss Isak. “That’s so fucking cute. Oh my god, Baby! I didn’t know you had the capacity to think cute shit like this.”

 

So, Isak spent his Friday night typing a list of all the things they were going to need at IKEA, and the next morning they walked into the store hand in hand. “Do you think we could spend the entire night inside here without security finding us? Like, you know people do that? Imagine fucking on a display bed. Oh my god, Baby we have to!” Isak rolled his eyes.

 

It took two hours for Even to pick the perfect bedroom set, and thirty minutes before they moved on to storage. Even spotted a display room where the view was partially obstructed from the outside, and he pushed Isak inside and pressed him against a dresser and made out with him until Isak forgot how to breathe.

 

They spent an astronomical amount of time discussing throws, duvets, shelving, and stressing over the most minute details. When Even walked into the kitchen supplies portion of the store, he almost cried. “Look at all the pots and pans, Isak. I’m gonna make you eggs for breakfast every morning and blast Gabrielle at full volume just to wake you up.” Instead of rolling his eyes, Isak just smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

 

_We’re doing this._

 

 

*

 

Before they could move furniture into the apartment, they needed to paint. Hipster Aesthetic Even had insisted the apartment be painted all white with splashes of grey. And Isak? He didn’t really care what color their apartment was. As long as he got to come home from school and crawl into a bed where Even was, he would be content. They had woken up early, and Isak was tired. Even had insisted it wouldn’t take long, but hours later, they were only on their second coat of paint in their bedroom. Isak sat on the floor with his brush thrown haphazardly on the plastic protecting their floors and whined. “Even, I’m hungry. Can’t we stop for a minute?”

 

Even was focusing intently when he seriously replied, “Never stop grinding, Isak. We never stop the grind. Keep chasing your dreams.”

 

“Fucking student athlete memes, really Even?” Isak grabbed his brush, stood, and walked towards Even at the corner of room.

 

“You know what’s better than student athlete memes and lunch, Even?” Even turned around and Isak smirked as he said, “paint wars.”

 

“You wouldn’t fucking dare, Isak.”

 

“Try me, Even.”

 

A half gallon of gray paint later, they were both laying on the floor of their bedroom crying from laughter.

 

_I love life as long as I get to do it with you._

 

*

 

Telling the boys wasn’t nearly as bad as Isak had assumed it would be. “That’s chill,” Jonas said. “I’m so happy for you man.” Magnus was happy for them and asked Even for tips on how to get Vilde to move in with him. Isak fondly rolled his eyes.

 

*

 

Isak decided that forcing people to build IKEA furniture should be illegal in at least 50 countries and in space. It was a Wednesday, and they were moving into the apartment next week. Magnus had accidentally lost a screw an hour ago, and both Jonas and Even had been looking for it frantically since. Sana, Eva, Noora, Vilde, and Chris were all attempting to provide emotional support, but Eva wouldn’t stop laughing at Isak’s attempt to build a nightstand. “Fuck IKEA!” Isak yelled through the apartment.  

 

“That’s cute, baby, but I’d rather screw you,” Even says from somewhere behind him. Isak scoffs, and Magnus squeals almost resulting in another major loss of screws.

  
“For fucks sake, someone get Magnus a plastic bag!”

 

*

 

It’s the weekend before they move in, and Isak is nervous. He’s finishing up packing what’s in his room, and he lets his mind wander for a bit. He’d been so broken when he first entered this room. He used to feel so alone here. He can’t believe less than a year later he’s moving into an apartment with a boy. A boy who actually loves him for some reason and has picked him over everyone else. He’s changed so much. Taking Even’s hand in his while walking down the sidewalk to the tram to get to school doesn’t scare him anymore. He isn’t scared of his friend’s perception of him. Isak can breathe again. He has the entire world now. He sits on his old bed which will soon become Noora’s again, and he’s overwhelmed.

  
_I am so loved._

 

_*_

 

Eskild cries the day Isak moves out. Everyone is at the kollektiv helping, but Eskild manages to get a moment with him alone. “I am so proud of who you are and who you’re becoming,” he manages to say.

Eskild can’t believe this broken boy he met at a gay bar a year ago is where he is now. It’s been such a privilege to him to help Isak grow and educate him. Isak had become more than just a roommate to Eskild. Isak had promised himself he wasn’t going to cry at any point while moving, but Eskild’s words catch him off guard. On any other day, Isak would roll his eyes and make a sarcastic remark, but Isak knows the importance of this moment. He pulls Eskild into a hug, and Isak can’t believe he’s moving on. He’s living life now.

 

*

 

Everyone is waiting downstairs, but Isak is taking one last stroll through his room. He hears footsteps, and when he looks up Even is walking into the room. Isak laughs to himself reminiscing. “Remember when we laid in this bed, and I bored you talking about parallel universes?” Even smiles fondly, but doesn’t interrupt. “I remember tripping back into this room that night thinking that I must have been dreaming.” Even steps closer and puts hands on Isak’s waist. “I can’t believe we’re really moving. There are just so many memories, both good and bad, and it’s bittersweet-” Even interrupts him with a kiss.

  
“Let’s make new ones, Baby.”

 

*

 

“Isak! Come here!” Even yells through their apartment. “Come look at Eskild’s housewarming present.”

 

Isak walks in their room, spots what is on the bed, and groans.

 

“Is that _lube_ and _condoms_? I hate Eskild I’m never talking to him again! What the fuck?” 

 

Even raises his eyebrows, and Isak thinks he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://evenbec.tumblr.com)!


End file.
